Supplies
Supplies are items that give the player temporary bonuses or advantages, either instantly (ie. Recall Scroll) or over a period of time (ie. Health Regeneration Potion). They can be obtained by either purchasing from NPC's, Black Trader, monster drops, Potion Bags or event gift-boxes. Potions All potions have an instantaneous effect except the Health and Mana Regeneration Potions. The health and mana potions usually have a slow cool time to prevent abusive use. Some potions also share cool times, for example all health and mana potions are in the same group (hence if you use a Healing Potion, you have to wait a minute to use your Mana Potion). This makes the Ganoderma Potion the best potion for the whole game because it has a cool time of only 5 seconds. But it is also rare because it can be only obtained by doing the Edvant's Quest. Here is a list of potions in the game: Instant Dungeon Potions The following are the potions only available and usable in Instant Dungeon. Instant Reinforcing Potions The Instant Reinforcing Potions gives temporary stat bonuses. They can be obtained from an Old Horn or from special events. Here is a list of Instant Reinforcing Potions: Food Food is a type of regenerative supply that restores health and/or mana over a period of time or instantly. If the effect of the food is over a period of time, it will dispel if the character moves. Unlike potions, food cannot be used in combat, but can be paired with a bandage for faster regeneration. The only known exception to this rule is the Ice Cake which can be eaten during combat. Here is a list of food in the game: Bandages Bandages are like food and restore health over time, but they restore more health faster. The effect dissipate when the character moves. Also, bandages can be used at the same time as food or potions for faster regeneration. Here is a list of bandages: Recall Scrolls Crimsonsabre Merchant and Secretphantom Merchant Items Platinum Items Combine Books Boxes * Small Treasure Box * Old Box * Ancient Treasure * Strange Treasure * Wingfril's Treasure * Donguri Card Box * Deathbone Treasure * Bremen Treasure * Medusa Treasure * Gift Box * Event Egg * Halloween Gift Box * Thanksgiving Gift Box * Santa's Sack (2011) * Santa's Sack (2012) * Santa's Sack (2013) * 2012 Gift Box * Valentine Gift Box * Spring Break Gift * 2nd Anniversary Gift Box * Wooden Gift Box * Summer Vacation Gift * Old Gift Box * Potion Bag * Old Wooden Box * 14th Anniversary Gift Box * Ice Box * Green Gift Box * Autumn Gift Box * Old Horn * Horn of the Battlefield * IMO Gift * Halloween Gift Box (2) * Ice Box (2013) * Wooden Gift Box 2013 * Core Box * Old Gift Box 2013 * New Server Celebration Gift Box * Wooden Gift Box 2013 (2) * Summer Gift Box * Lv2 Gift Box * Lv3 Gift Box * Lv5 Gift Box * Lv7 Gift Box * Lv9 Gift Box * Lv12 Gift Box * Lv15 Gift Box * Old Gift Box 2013 (2) * Summer Gift Box (2013) * Autumn Gift Box (2013) * Old Gift Box 2013 (3) * Halloween Gift Box (3) * Ice Box (2014) * Kooii Gift Box * 2014 Gift Box * 2013 Gift Box Pet Eggs / Egg Packs * Kooii Egg Pack ** Kooii Egg * Pumpkin Egg Pack ** Pumpkin Egg * Hen Egg Pack ** Hen Egg * Reindeer Egg Pack ** Reindeer Egg * Dragon Egg Pack ** Dragon Egg * Choco Egg Pack ** Choco Egg * Mushroom Egg Pack ** Mushroom Egg * Rabbit Egg Pack ** Rabbit Egg * Alien Egg Pack ** Alien Egg * Monkey Egg Pack ** Monkey Egg * Card Egg Pack ** Card Egg * Penguin Egg Pack ** Penguin Egg * Puppy Egg Pack ** Puppy Egg * Zombie Egg Pack ** Zombie Egg * Broom Egg Pack ** Broom Egg * Chick Egg Pack ** Chick Egg * Snowman Egg Pack ** Snowman Egg * Yeti Egg Pack ** Yeti Egg * Parrot Egg Pack ** Parrot Egg * Fox Egg Pack ** Fox Egg * Cat Egg Pack ** Cat Egg * Pig Egg Pack ** Pig Egg * Otter Egg Pack ** Otter Egg * Turtle Egg Pack ** Turtle Egg * Koala Egg Pack ** Koala Egg * Bear Egg Pack ** Bear Egg * Sheep Egg Pack ** Sheep Egg * Angel Egg Pack ** Angel Egg * Horse Egg Pack ** Horse Egg Category:Supplies Category:Item